


Dragons & Dessert

by UisceOneLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awkward Tony Stark, Barista Clint Barton, Barista Sam Wilson, Bucky is a dragon, Cafe Owner Steve Rogers, Cute, Deaf Clint Barton, Dragon Cafe AU, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pining Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark with a Crush, Tony is a wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UisceOneLove/pseuds/UisceOneLove
Summary: Dragon Cafe AU.When Pepper said that she had a surprise for him, Tony did not expect it to include being served by a cute blue-eyed waiter with a smile so bright that it could melt iron.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	Dragons & Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BladeoftheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/gifts).



> Based on this image prompt from the POTS Discord:  
> [A Tiny Dragon Makes Creme Brulee](https://iam93percentstardust.tumblr.com/post/643114848027344896/mademesmilezem-this-is-the-cutest)
> 
> I did not expect this to go as long as it did. But I'm proud of it.

Pepper dragging Tony along the cobblestone paths of the village was  _ not _ how he wanted to spend his afternoon. There were charms that Tony was on the verge of completing, and a report Professor Banner was waiting on, and Tony couldn't forget that Carol expected him to--

"I promise that this break will be worth it," Pepper said, "now stop your sulking, Tony."

"I'm not sulking," Tony replied, indeed sulking and now doing it out of spite. "I can eat later, Pep, you know I've got some time." 

"The last time we entrusted you with your own survival, you forgot to eat for three days." 

Tony stumbled over a pebble and grumbled, readjusting his hat. He put a lot of effort into spelling it red and gold, he will not get it dirtied. "To be fair, I was in the middle of a new configuration involving shielding hexes."

"There's nothing fair about it, you need to take better care of yourself."

"But--"   


Tony quickly shut up when Pepper gave him a look cold enough to make time wish it could freeze.

They rounded the corner of a broom shop that emptied them into the town square. People were bustling about with their day; plenty of witches out shopping for new grimoires and younglings chasing their familiars down the street. Tony noticed a lovely couple sitting at the fountain, laughing away while their hands moved through whatever delightful conversation they were having. 

All of them were people who  _ wanted _ to be outside. 

"It's right here!"

Tony turned to where Pepper was dragging him and was not going to claim he was impressed by the little cafe. The sign that hung over the door labeled it simply as A Cozy Little Cafe in blue fancy scrawl while a chalkboard held the door open.

_ Today's Specials: Starlight Macchiato, Raspberry Sweetheart Tartlet, and Bucky's Creme Brulee _ were written on the sign in the same scrawl as the header. 

"A cafe?" Tony grumbled incredulously, looking on at the redhead with betrayal. "You forced me out of my workshop for some nook cafe? Pepper, how could you?"

"You'll see why," she responded, unbothered.

He will not say that the insides matched what the cafe was called. 

Tony will absolutely not talk about the cozy atmosphere or the nice cobblestone hearth that was set in the center of the wall with various sofas around it that were filled with witches and magical creatures alike talking animatedly with each other over whatever drink they chose. 

He will not point out the different works of art for sale around the place that looked like they were set up to help the local independent artists get noticed. Tony will note that Pepper was looking at them all appreciatively as she dragged him to the line for the counter only as something to hold against her later. 

And he will not say how the sun coming in through the windows cast an ethereal light to all of the elf-wood tables that filled the rest of the space. 

Above all, Tony absolutely refused to say that it made him fall a little bit in love with it as compared to the mainstream coffee shop franchises that were popping up in all of the villages. 

"Oh, stop sulking, Tony," Pepper said with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Just one drink and a treat. Then you can lock yourself away again."

"I am only accepting that because I need my next round of caffeine anyway," Tony huffed.

When it was their turn at the counter, they were met by a big welcoming smile from a server with a nametag labeled  _ Sam _ . This Sam had the kind of aura that would make anyone who wasn't Tony want to open right up to him about their problems.

No wonder he was the front barista. 

And the tip jar looked to be nearly full.

"Welcome," Sam said jovially, "it's lovely to see you again, Pepper."

"You too, Sam," his traitorous friend replied, "how's Riley doing?"

"Much better. Your recommendation of the echinacea poultice really did the trick, his infection's already gone down."

Pepper smiled, "I'm relieved to hear that."

"So what can I get you today?" Sam asked, leaning over the old-fashioned register. "I think the boss might not have a problem with me giving you a discount."

"Steve doesn't need to do that," she waved off, "just get us one of your delicious Talusian coffees, your apple tart cider with a light sprinkle of cinnamon, and we'd like to have one of the creme brulee specials, please."

Sam punched in the prices with a nod. "Sure thing, Pepper." 

Pepper paid and resumed pulling Tony along to one of the tables, taking one by a window that had an unhindered view of the fountain. 

"So you're buddy-buddy with Sam over there and this so-called Steve, huh?" Tony said, crossing his arms and sinking in his chair. "Come here often?"

"I do," Pepper replied without stooping to his childish behavior. "Considering I like to be social. Like you used to. Rhodey comes with me and we try out all of the different menu items."

Tony gasped. "Rhodey Bear comes with you? So you're both going behind my back, I can't take this kind of betrayal, Pep." 

"You'll get over it," she said with a sharp smile.

He was going to  _ not _ get over it. That'll show her.

It wasn't Sam who brought their drinks over not that long after. Their server was a different guy labeled as Clint, who had a dog walking right beside him. Pepper was glowing as the dog went right to her, which threw Tony through a loop because he's never seen her look so soft with an animal before.

"Well hello there, Lucky," she greeted the golden retriever, giving him some very good scratches if Tony's shocked brain might add. 

Clint, the dirty-blond who was covered in band-aids that had moving doodles on them, set their drinks down with a proud smile aimed at the dog. What surprised Tony next was Pepper looking up from the dog to start signing with their server.

What in all of the underworld was happening?

Tony could only stare as Pepper and Clint went back and forth, catching only a few signs because it's been way too long since the last time he ever used sign language himself. He busied his own hands by pouring some cream and sugar into his coffee, which was apparently the length necessary for the conversation in front of him to end.

Clint and Lucky moved on back to the counter but Tony was still staring down his friend.

"Clint says that Steve and Bucky will be right out with the creme brulee," she informed him before she took a sip of her drink, letting out a pleased sound. "This is delicious, Steve really knows how to make some amazing drink ideas."

"What was that?" Tony asked, his brows pushing up to meet his hairline.

Pepper shrugged, "That was me talking to a friend."

"Are you friends with everyone here?"

"Yes."

"What--? Pepper."

"You should really start coming out with us more. You could make some friends, too."

Tony scoffed. "I have friends."

"Mn." Pepper looked unimpressed, which would not do at all.

Tony sat back, cup curled in his hands. "I need you to teach me sign language so that I know you aren't telling Clint lies about me."

"Fine," she said simply.

Tony was ready to insist on a few more demands when someone else showed up at their table and set an uncooked dish of custard between them. He blinked at the dish before he turned to their interloper, ready to file a complaint to the owner when the words dried up in his throat.

Standing above him was some kind of moving sculpture. It had to be, because Tony's never seen something so perfect and living before in his life. 

Even if Tony was standing, this guy was sure to still tower over him. Skin that was smooth and light with short hair that matched the color of the gold plating Tony kept in his workshop and blue eyes that matched the glow of his protection charms. Tony hadn't even started on the fact the guy was built like a brick house.

Off-handedly, Tony bet that he gave some really solid hugs.

What Tony then noticed, which he couldn't believe wasn't the  _ first thing _ , was that this walking love letter to DaVinci had a cat-sized dragon in his hands. 

A dragon.

Who carries around a pocket-sized dragon and just casually pets it in a cafe?

Granted, the dragon was charcoal gray with eyes like liquid mercury. It was a cool dragon, and Tony, while scared of the things, did admire their natural affinity for fire.

But  _ why _ was it in a place of food services?

Pepper looked smug. Why did Pepper look smug?

"Good to see you again, Pepper," the sculpture said brightly.

"You too, Steve," she returned.

This was Steve? The owner?

Now Tony understood why she came here often.

"This is my friend, Tony," Pepper went on, gesturing to him.

Steve's smile somehow got brighter when he turned it onto Tony. Tony thought he was going to melt right there in his spot. "So you're Tony. Pepper and Rhodes talk about you all of the time."

They do? "They do?" Oh no. So lame. Abort mission. "I wish I could say the same about you."

Steve's cheeks went a shade of pink that Tony wanted to take a picture of so he could never forget it. "I mean, they said you're really good with fire and metal magics," Steve replied bashfully.

This guy was so cute. Tony was losing it, he could feel it.

It was not his turn to blush. 

"I'm pretty good," Tony shrugged. He started to lean back but had to quickly catch himself when he didn't meet the support of the chair. 

Steve looked down with a smile that the dragon started nudging its head against. "Oh, right," he laughed and pet the dragon's back between the wings. "Let me have Bucky take care of your creme brulee. He's really proud of how much customers have enjoyed it." 

Tony felt a stab of completely unsolicited jealousy.

"He makes them so well," Pepper said, "he's earned the right to be proud."

It took the small dragon in Steve's hands to start trilling and dancing around in the man's hold for Tony to put it together that the  _ dragon _ is Bucky.

"Thank you, Pepper," Steve replied, "I think all your compliments are why Bucky likes you the most."

Steve adjusted Bucky into the palm of one of his hands and extended it out to the table so the dragon could get close to the custard. Bucky inhaled, his head pulling back, and then he let out a stream of fire at the dessert. Tony watched in awe as the top of the custard caramelized into a beautiful brown and gold glass of sorts, figuring out why the special did so well. 

Bucky cut off the stream at just the right time, and crawled up Steve's arm to perch on the man's broad shoulder. 

"Please, enjoy it," Steve urged, his eyes landing on Tony before he moved on to say hello to the next table of customers.

"Don't say it," Tony told Pepper without looking at her.

"I won't," she replied, "but you still know what it is."

Tony didn't answer her, stabbing his spoon into the fragile top of their dessert and getting a gratifying crack. He shoved the spoonful into his mouth, only to pause and look at Pepper, who was waiting with a knowing look.

"Oh, Hades," he sighed around the mouthful.

Pepper nodded and picked up her own spoon. "Yes." 

* * *

Tony went back to the cafe.

He went back a lot.

It became a Thing. Tony really hated Things.

Sometimes, he would finally go with Pepper and Rhodey, who would watch him order a new coffee and Bucky's Creme Brulee. 

Sometimes, he'd go on his own and do the same thing.

No matter the time, Sam would be the one to take their order and Clint would come by with Lucky, and then Steve would bring Bucky along with the dessert.

Tony was pretty sure that Bucky knew how to tease. It was the way that dragon would narrow its silvery eyes and tilt his head with this  _ chirp _ that would make Steve stammer and blush every time.

But Tony couldn't help watching Steve as he'd talk to every single person who came in, or how pleased he would look when one of the art pieces from the wall would sell. 

Really, Tony just had a big, walking masterpiece of a problem.

It didn't help that Steve was so friendly. It didn't help that Steve would talk to him like whatever he said mattered, or the way the blond would ask him questions about his magic. 

Tony learned that Steve was an Earth elemental, hence why his menu was so expansive and fresh, and why he talked to Pepper often for new herbal advice. He learned that Steve inherited it from his mom, who passed away a couple of years back. Bucky had been his familiar since he was a kid, despite the size of the dragon. 

And Tony learned above all that he was crushing hard on Steve.

* * *

"You've got it bad," Rhodey said unhelpfully while visiting Tony's workshop.

"I've got it bad," Tony affirmed miserably, drawing out the schematic for his next charm idea. He wanted to throw himself into the furnace and never come out.

His best friend in the world was completely unsympathetic. 

"Tony."

"Yes, sugar plum?"

Rhodey folded his arms on the table. "Just ask him out."

Tony laughed shortly without looking up. "Why would I do that?"

"So that he can say yes?" his friend responded.

"And if he says no?" Tony countered.

Rhodey shook his head. "Right, because Steve, the guy who's constantly looking at you like you're a majestic unicorn, is going to turn you down."

"I think we're finally on the same page," Tony nodded.

Rhodey groaned. "You're hopeless."

Tony sighed, setting his pencil aside. "I am."

* * *

The leaves were turning to shades of orange and yellow as fall crept in. 

Tony liked this time of year when the weather was still in transition from the summer warmth to winter's frost. He found it easy to swap his short-sleeves to the longer ones and picking a cozy scarf to wrap around his neck whenever the outside world was calling. 

Leaves crunched under his shoes as Tony walked through the square to Steve's cafe. Rhodey and Pepper had sworn off coming with him for the last two weeks because, and it was as they put it,  _ Tony needed to get his genius brain out of his ass and ask Steve out before they die from second-hand stupid _ . 

Tony had such sweet friends, didn't he?

The brunet stepped into the cafe that felt like a second home at this point (his workshop was his home, first and foremost) and hesitated when he saw how full it was. Every sofa and table was taken with customers; teenagers on their tablets, children with faces covered in crumbs, some couples having a little casual date.

Clint was at one of the tables talking to a serious-looking redhead that reminded Tony of an even scarier version of Pepper. When her eyes cut his way, the brunet quickly looked away and did his best to blend in.

Really, he was thinking about maybe skipping today since there was no way that Steve would be able to visit with him for long in this kind of rush.

There was a hand on his shoulder that stopped him from taking a step towards the exit. It belonged to a boisterous teenager with  _ Peter _ on the tag.

"You're Tony, right?" Peter asked, smiling wide when he nodded. "Oh gosh, I can't believe it!"

"You...can't?" Tony asked, furrowing his brows in confusion. 

Peter nodded, a very forceful and excited bob of his head. "Yeah! You're all everyone talks about here!"

Tony felt his face get hot. "I am?" he squeaked.

"Usually I work the evening shifts because of school so I'd always miss you," Peter went on, "but Kamala got sick so I said I'd take her shift. It's so great to finally meet you!"

Okay, Tony was lost and did not know what was happening here.

"You're not leaving yet, right?" the boy asked with wide eyes. "Steve would love to see you first, he's always happy when you come in. Like,  _ really _ happy." 

"He is?" Tony might not understand everything coming out of Peter's mouth but that one he can. Steve liked it when he showed up?

"There's a spot opening up by the fire, just let me clear it off, okay? Then you can wait there for Steve."

Peter moved his hold to Tony's wrist before he could even respond and pulled him towards it. 

"I--" Tony fumbled for words. "It's pretty busy here, I don't think I should take him away from the other customers."

"Nonsense." Peter sat him down in an extremely comforting chair that reminded him of one of those plush ones a grandparent would have in their home. Tony felt like it was trying to conform to his body and he started to think he could maybe stay for a few minutes. "I'll get you some coffee. Steve will be excited to hear you're here."

Peter had the table cleared and was gone before Tony could say anything else. Okay, he guessed he was staying for a little bit. Tony shifted in the chair, trying not to consider stealing it for his workshop, and drummed his fingers nervously against the armrests. 

Looking behind him, he could see Peter at the counter with Sam, who turned a grin his way and waved. Tony waved back timidly, feeling like he's really missed something now. 

Porcelain against wood made Tony turn around as Clint set down his coffee. Lucky shoved his face into Tony's stomach for attention, which he gave in scratches to the dog's head. 

"Uh, hi," Tony said lamely when Clint continued to stand there.

Instead of Clint trying to sign to him -- Tony was learning but he wasn't as quick to pick it up, surprisingly, as they would have thought -- he pulled out a notepad from his apron and a small pencil to write with. 

_ Don't hurt him or we'll sick Nat on you _ , it said when Clint held it out.

"Natasha?" Tony followed where Clint pointed, and it solidified that scary feeling he got when he first saw the redhead. Her smile was sharp as she gave him a little wave, and he again considered running out. Clint tapped on his shoulder to get his attention back and held out another message.

_ The boss likes you so we're giving you a chance. _

"Thank...you?" Tony said slowly.

Clint put the notepad back into his apron and whistled for Lucky to follow him when he walked away. 

_ What just happened _ ?

Tony did the only thing he could and sipped at his coffee, now feeling like he was being watched. 

"Hey, Tony!"

"Thank Hades," Tony said under his breath.

Steve sat down across from Tony with that same smile that made Tony feel like he was in direct sunlight. Bucky was already curled on his shoulder, and a fresh creme brulee was placed between them.

"Business looks like it's doing good, Steve," Tony said, the knots leaving his stomach now that the person he knew wouldn't give him threats was there. 

Steve looked around, approval on his face. "It is, huh? I'm just glad so many people like it."

"You make everyone feel at home here," Tony pointed out with a shrug. It just made Steve's smile even brighter when it came back to him. 

Tony was so screwed.

"No Pepper or Rhodes again?" Steve asked.

Tony waved it off and shook his head. "They'll probably show up later."

Bucky raised his head, blinking at Tony with disinterest before nipping at Steve's ear. "Ouch!" Steve yelped, batting at the dragon. "Geez, Bucky." 

The dragon was unperturbed as it rose and took a short flight down to the table. Bucky stared at Tony until he squirmed in his seat, then blew his fire on the dessert like usual. He then turned back to Steve and made a rather demanding kind of chirp-screech noise that had Steve ducking his head with a blush.

"I know, Buck," he mumbled. 

The dragon did the same thing to Tony, though he had no idea what it meant, and then Bucky was flying away from the table to where Peter was mopping up a spill.

"I get this impression that he's not happy about something," Tony observed, looking back to the blushing blond artwork in front of him.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah. He's...been getting on me about something that I've been chickening out on."

Tony picked up a spoon and broke into the creme brulee. "You? Chickening out? That doesn't sound right." 

"It happens sometimes," Steve replied meekly, "when there's something important I'm not confident about."

"What could have you lacking confidence, Steve?"

Steve played with the other spoon, looking conflicted. "Well, there's this really cute guy who's been coming around. I think he's really smart and funny, and I've wanted to ask him out."

Tony felt his stomach take a nasty drop. "Oh."

"But I don't know if he'll say yes," Steve went on.

"Whoever it is will be happy to say yes." Like Tony would have been. Did everyone get it wrong? Maybe it was time to find another cafe to go to. Or just never let Pepper force him to go places ever again.

"You think so?"

Tony took a bite of the creamy dessert to avoid looking at the blond. "Yeah. Of course, Steve."

"So will you?"

"Huh?"

Tony blinked at Steve. Intense blues were watching him and he got the sudden feeling that maybe there was some magic in the blond that connected Steve to something other than the earth.

"Would you go on a date with me, Tony?"

"I...Yes." Tony nodded his head jerkily. "I'd really like that."

They both sat there, smiling like idiots. "Great," Steve said.

"Great," Tony agreed.

Bucky screeched from the top of the mop handle. Tony assumed it meant the dragon was pleased. And then everyone else was pleased since all of Steve's employees were cheering. Some of the customers, too. 

Steve, red-faced, stood up. "I, um, should get back to work."

Tony nodded. "You should."

Steve hovered by the table a little bit longer, then leaned down and kissed Tony's cheek. "I can call you? Later?"

"You bet you can," Tony answered, feeling his own heated face. "I'll be devastated if you don't."

The blond's smile widened again as he took off.

Tony decided as he sat there enjoying his treat that he needed to get Pepper something as a thank you gift. 

And he should probably find out what dragons liked for presents. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
